Are Those Zombies?
by TheStarsHaveFallen
Summary: AU Levi x Reader Zombies and romance and you... I suck at summaries, just read and you shall understand. Might have lemon in future chapters, but for right now, it does not. REVIEW!


_You glanced over at your six year-old twin brothers, Joseph and Jonah, as they fought noisily in the backseat next to you. You sighed, they were really staring to piss you off. Focusing your attention back on the book you were reading, you faintly could hear your mother call from the front passenger seat telling your brothers to be quite, they were distracting your dad and were going to make him crash the car so they wouldn't be able to go camping and they'd have to be towed home._

_That shut them up quickly, you thought to yourself. Sighing once more you closed your book and gazed out the window at the corn fields that seemed to stretch on forever._

_I hate camping, you thought, It always includes a long ass car ride which is always cramped and noisy, and when we finally arrive to whatever desolate area my parents have chosen for us to camp at there is, like, no internet connection and Joseph and Jonah always end up complaining about the cold or the bugs or whatever else they can find to complain about and I end up unable to read or do anything._

_"You seem awfully quiet (y/n)," your mother said, pulling you out of your thoughts, "You're usually complaining up a storm by now."_

_"I've decided to save my breath, because no matter how hard or long I complain, we never end up turning around and going home," you replied, turning to face your mother._

_Your mom started to say something else but you didn't hear it because as she opened your mouth, you and your families small compact car was about to be passed by an empty school bus when three of its tires simultaneously blasted out from under it sending it rolling across the nearly empty road and right over your car._

_You screamed at the top of your lugs as you watched the car be crushed by the bus. It crushed your family beneath it..._

You jolted awake, felling a silent scream coming from your throat while you practically dripped sweat. Sitting up and taking a few deep breath to calm yourself, you firmly told yourself in your mind that it was just a dream and that you had nothing to worry about, no reason to be scared.

After successfully calming yourself and wiping the sweat off of our brow you glanced over at your alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m., ten minutes before your alarm clock was set to go off on. You flipped the switch on the side that turned off the beeping function on the digital clock before pushing off your bed covers and getting out of bed. You decided to get ready for the day and maybe arrive at school a little earlier than usual.

Grabbing your white stockings from your dresser, retrieving your fathers old watch from the bedside table, and pulling your school uniform from the closet, you quickly changed into the black blazer, white button up shirt, black skirt, white stockings, and black shoes and placed the watch on your thin wrist while making sure you didn't linger over the scars that riddled your body from that horrifying car crash that had happened only months ago.

Pushing the memories of that day out of your mind, you heard the front door open and then close as your foster mother left to go to work in the city, which took hours to drive to, hence her leaving a 5:30 in the morning. You knew you didn't have to worry about waking your foster father because he was out of country on a business trip, which almost never happened, seeing as he did most of his work at home and was also the one who usually took care of you.

Walking out of your bedroom and into the upstairs bathroom, you brushed your teeth and (h/c) hair before looking at your solemn face and sickly slim body in the mirror. Ever since the crash, you'd kept all expression from your face and hadn't spoken a word to anyone as well as eaten much less than what was normal. This made it extremely hard for anyone to ever know what you were felling or thinking and caused you to have no friends at school. You still hadn't found a single person that knew what you were feeling, but it wasn't like you were trying very hard.

Leaving the bathroom, you walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where you checked your watch to see what time it was. The watch was a slim black device, and it was all you had left of your family. Ever since you'd retrieved it from your old house after being released from the hospital, you'd worn it everyday. It was twenty minutes to six, so you decided to eat some breakfast, seeing as you didn't have to start your walk for another twenty minutes.

Your school was a long ways away, but ever since the crash you'd have a panic attack at even the mention of a bus and usually froze in terror at the sight or smell of a school bus before promptly fainting no matter where you were. So, unlike the neighbors kids who walked to the bus stop and took the bus to school at 7:00, you walked all the way to school, leaving at 6:00 and taking the long way so as to avoid the bus and any bus stops that you would pass if you took the shorter route.

After eating your small serving of scrambled eggs and placing the left overs in the fridge. It was now 5:50, and you had nothing to do, so you decided to grab your lunch from the fridge and start your walk to school. Grabbing your black backpack that was sitting next to the front door and shoving your lunch in while pulling your house keys from the front pocket, you stepped out of the front door and shivered slightly as the cool autumn morning air hit you dead on the face. You closed and locked the door behind you, adjusted your backpack, then started your walk.

The walk to school was, as usual, dull. The crisp air blew against your face and you pulled your blazer closer to you. Suddenly, you had an epiphany.

The last couple weeks had been cold ones, so for your morning walk to school, in case you got cold, you'd decided that it would be smart to keep a black scarf in your backpack, just in case.

Slinging the before mentioned bag off of your back, you pulled the long piece of soft black cloth out of one of the abundant pockets and pulled over your nose and mouth to protect you from the cold.

After doing so, you continued your walk to school and promptly arrived at 7:50, ten minutes before school usually started. Thankfully you arrived after the school busses had dropped their charges.

Stepping onto campus, you realized that you now had ten minutes before school started, and nothing to do with the extra time. As you walked up the front steps of the school building you heard a few girls whispering about you.

"Is she a new student here?" one of them asked.

"No," replied another "Me and her have the same English class, but I've never seen her at school this early before."

You faintly recognized the second girls voice and realized that yes the two of you did have the same English class, but you couldn't quite remember the girls name .

"Who cares about her," the third on whispered, "Lets talk about something more interesting."

After that the girls started chatting aimlessly about boys and make up and boys, so you decided to tune them out.

Pushing through the one of the many front doors of the school, you decided that instead of just milling around doing nothing, you would go to your first period class and study for awhile.

You were pulling the black scarf from off your neck and placing it into your bag when you ran into someone.

This someone happened to be a boy with deep black hair, pale skin, and stormy grey eyes that seemed to glare into your very soul and burn it alive.

"Watch where you've going brat!" the short man said.

You stared at him with your blank expression and thin complexion as he stood there in front of you tapping his foot as if waiting for you to say something.

Your thoughts were soon confirmed when the short boy suddenly barked "Well, are you going to apologize, or are you just going to stare at me with that blank face of yours, brat!"

His yelling had quickly gathered a group of students around you and him, and you began to feel slightly claustrophobic.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a girl that was slightly taller than you with short ginger hair and hazel eyes leaned down and whispered something into the boys ear. The boy seemed slightly surprised at whatever the girl had said and stared at you with a new, less fierce gleam in his eye, it almost looked like... curiosity.

"We can continue this later," the odd boy said before walking off and calling the ginger haired girl, Petra as he called her, to come with him, at which the ginger squeaked a "Yes Levi," and followed after the boy.

_Levi_, you rolled the name around in your mind as you pushed through the dispersing crowd of onlookers. As you arrived at your first period history class and pushed through the door you were unsurprised that you were the first student in the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Mills, was silently grading some papers on his desk and didn't seem to notice you. You walked over to your desk, sat down, and pulled out some math homework that you hadn't been able to finish the night before.

The problems were fairly easy so as you worked your mind wandered to Levi. As you searched through the memory you realized that as you had been taking off your scarf, Levi and a small group of students had been walking through the hallway, Petra was part of this small group. you didn't recognize any of the other students that had gathered in the group so you decided to focus more on Levi in the memory. It seemed like from his expression right before you two bumped together he was mad before you even entered the equation.

_Photographic memory, a blessing and a curse_, you thought to yourself. Because of it, you perfectly remembered the crash, down to where the last blood drop had landed.

Shaking your head slightly, you realized that while you had been thinking, the first bell had rung and that students were beginning to file slowly into the classroom, most still half conversing with friends or other students. You zoned them out as Mr. Mills called the class to order and began writing on the board.

First period passed as well as second, third, and fourth, now it was almost the end of fifth period, and you, like most students, were itching to leave the classroom and head off to lunch. Thankfully you didn't even have to wait the whole ten minutes to lunch because your math teacher let you out early. Walking out of the classroom and into the hallway, you felt like what should have been just a normal silence, was an eerie silence. Trying to ignore your unexplainable feelings of dread, you walked through the hallway and pushed outside and into the outdoor eating area.

You strolled over to your normal eating spot, a secluded corner that had a short wall to sit on and a bush which successfully hid you from view from all sides except the one facing the school, where a row of windowed classrooms stared down at you. After getting situated on the small wall that was your seat, you pulled your backpack off and pulled your lunch from it. As you munched on your lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, orange juice in a small bottle, and a bag of chips, you couldn't help but feel like your foster-mother was trying to make you feel like a normal student by making you an extremely normal lunch, except for the fact that this would have been a normal lunch for an elementary school student, not a high school student, but you didn't really mind all that much, all you could think was food.

As you ate, you didn't hear the first screams, but you did hear the second. The screams sounded like an animal crying out as it dies. The guttural scream pulled you from your thoughts and you jolted upward into a standing position, coming face to face with none other than the mysterious Levi and his group of followers.

"Lets go," Levi sad as he grabbed your hand, "No time to ask questions, I'll fill you in as we run." As you all burst into the school building and ran through the halls, Levi began to fill you in on the situation, you only heard few words before it showed up. The thing was a sort of grey color and it sort of limped across the hallway. You all slowed as you passed it silently, then rushed past.

"There aren't a lot of whatever those are over on this side of the building," Levi said as you all passed another of the things limping around, "Most of them are near the indoor eating areas, probably because of the noise over there, seeing as most students eat over there. Thankfully though, the place we're going to isn't near all the noise."

The small group of you continued to run through the hallways, passing one creature after another until you arrived at the main supply closet for the school, this is where your group stopped. Levi cautiously opened the door to the closet, making sure to keep the noise level down so he wouldn't alert the nearby creatures. You all stepped into the closet which couldn't really be described as a closet, but more like a small room. Inside there was shelves upon shelves of cleaning supplies and stuff with which to clean like mops and brooms.

Levi turned to face the small group saying, "Ok team, time to gear up." Everyone except you began to search through the cleaning supplies for anything that could be used as a weapon. You scanned the room before going over t where the brooms hung from the wall.

_Guess watching highschool of the dead is going to benefit me mom, _you thought to yourself as you pulled the head off of a mop and brandished the pole like a spear. _I may not be able to use a spear as good as Did, but at least it's something._ Turning around you noticed that the rest of the group had equipped them selves with their own cleaning supplies weapons.

You all looked to Levi as he said, "Ok, we are now equipped with something to use against the enemy. Now let's go and get out of this school!" He turned to the door, pushed the door open, and you all followed him out into the hallway.

AN: So guys, what did you think! Please review and for any people who are wondering how I wrote this, I used my mom's computer to write the first part, then finished the rest on my kindle, so if there are any random words or random periods anywhere, it's my kindled fault. REVIEW!


End file.
